Always
by Queequeg1224
Summary: A one-shot set after the end scen in IWTB. This is what I think happened.


**Disclaimer: I'ts sad but I do not own the x-files or any of the caracters. They all belong to Chris Carter , 1013 Productions and 20****th**** century Fox. **

**Authors note: I have wanted to write a story like this ever since I watched the IWTB movie and I hope that you'll like it. I know that the end is very cheesy but I wanted to write it really fluffy. Note that English is my second language so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy. ******

Always:

A door slammed shut. Mulder looked up from the newspaper that he mercilessly was cutting into little pieces and glanced at his wristwatch. Scully wasn't supposed to come home from the hospital in another couple of hours and he wasn't expecting any visitors. Puzzled and on his guard, Mulder made his way to the living room of the big house that he and Scully now were living in together. Everything seemed normal and he couldn't see anyone other than himself in the mirror that hung above their couch. God he looked like a mess, with untidy hair and with a beard that had started to form once again on his chin. But since he was still unemployed he figured that he could look anyway he wanted. Just as long as Scully didn't complain he was happy.

Mulder was just about to go back to slicing newspapers when he spotted a glimpse of red hair disappearing into the kitchen.

"Scully", he called out. He didn't get an answer so he followed her and stopped dead in his tracks when she saw her. She looked even worse than him, with red eyes that told him that she had been crying and tousled hair. She was still in her blue scrubs which must mean that she came straight from the hospital. Without a word, Mulder held out his arms and Scully collapsed against his chest.

"Mulder…" she started, sobbing uncontrollably and Mulder shushed her while he rubbed her back in gentle circles.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

He held her for a long time and neither of them said a word. After a while Scully calmed down and her breathing became even again. She leaned her head on Mulders shoulder and sighed.

"He died, didn't he?" Mulder asked quietly and Scully nodded.

"I put him through hell because I thought that I could save him. But he died Mulder", she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes once more.

"Hey it's okay honey. You did all you could", Mulder assured Scully and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. Scully sighed again and slipped out of the embrace.

"I need to sleep", she mumbled and stumbled away towards their bedroom.

Mulder followed the back of her head until he couldn't see it anymore and felt a sharp pain in his heart when he thought of all the hurting that Scully had suffered through the years. He felt responsible and decided to do something nice for her. With a plan already forming in his mind he turned and walked to the fridge.

Scully woke up to the smell of meat loaf and potatoes. She slipped out of the bed and into the shower to come around. The hot water was like a little piece of heaven against her tired muscles and she stayed under the cascade of water for a long twenty minutes.

She put on her most comfortable pair of jeans and a plain, black sweater before making her way down to the living room. She gasped when she was met with lit candles, a meal ready to be eaten and Mulder sitting on the couch waiting for her, also in a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Mulder, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Oh you deserve it", Mulder said and motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She did so and Mulder kissed her softly on the lips. Scully moaned and ran a hand through his hair. She then took a look at the food standing on the table in front of them together with a couple of candles and smiled for the first time since she had gotten home.

"Meat loaf, potatoes and peas. You really know me Mulder", she giggled and Mulder nodded, obviously very proud with himself.

"Of course."

They ate the food, talking about nothing in particular and Mulder was glad to see that Scully seemed to feel better. When they were done Mulder insisted on taking out the empty plates and came back with two pieces of chocolate brownies. Scully just stared at him.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Mulder, but I think I could definitely get used to being treated like this", she said and smiled at him, taking a big bite of her brownie.

"Good, because starting today, I am gonna spoil you crazy", Mulder declared and wiped a smudge chocolate from Scullys lips. She kissed his finger and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"I love you Mulder."

"I love you too Scully."

Later that night, after making love passionately, Mulder lay awake with Scully curled up against his chest and felt her heart beat in rhythm with his own. He couldn't believe that is already had been over fifteen years since they first met. He was so happy that she had got assigned to debunk his work because otherwise he might never have gotten to know her. She was the love of his love and from now on he would make sure that she knew that everyday for the rest of their lives together. Because god knew she deserved it.

Finally he fell asleep and they wrapped their arms around each other in their sleep. No matter what happened they both knew that they would always have the other one to turn to. Always.

© Julia 3 mars 2009

_Please review guys; you know you want to. Lol._


End file.
